ce n'est qu'un jeu
by misao girl
Summary: gojyo&goku, hakkai&sanzo chap 2 up
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur **: Misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux bishonens ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !  
  
**Genre :** yaoi, OOC  
  
**Couple **: Gojyo&Goku et probablement un Hakkai&Sanzo  
  
**Note :** Les paroles du narrateur sont en italique, les pensées des persos entre *...* et ********** indique un changement de lieu ou une ellipse temporelle. Enfin entre [...] pour les délires de la fanfikeuse complètement tarée que je suis.  
  
  
  
****

  
CE N'EST QU'UN JEU  
  
  
  
__

Le jeune homme regardait tristement la lune rouge qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses traits étaient tirés, signe de fatigue, et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
A l'autre bout de la chambre se trouvait un autre jeune homme un peu plus âgé. Il était semi-allongé lascivement sur un lit peu confortable et il fumait cigarette sur cigarette.  
  
  
-Ne, Gojyo ?  
  
-Nani bakasaru ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas un bakasaru !   
  
-Arrête de beugler ! Je te rappelle qu'il est tard et notre cher moine a besoin de dormir pour maintenir son teint porcelaine.  
  
_Là deux coups de feu passèrent à deux centimètres de l'oreille gauche du rouquin._  
  
  
-URUSEI.  
  
-Tu vois ! Qu'est ce que je disais ?! _Et il se mit à rire ce qui entraîna d'autres coups de feu qui le calmèrent aussitôt. Le silence retomba sur la petite chambre. Goku sortit de sa contemplation de la lune et se dirigea vers le lit de Gojyo où il s'assit._  
  
-Eh bakasaru pas de mec dans mon lit !  
  
-Ne Gojyo ?  
  
_Le rouquin se tut surpris que le brun n'est pas relevé le surnom._  
  
-Quoi ? Parle tu m'agaces !  
  
-Pourquoi Sanzo me traite comme un gamin ?  
  
-Parce que ce sale bonze se croit supérieur aux autres et de toute façon t'es un gosse.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que tu fermes les yeux sur ce que tu ne veux pas voir.  
  
_Goku n'avait pas saisit les paroles de son aîné et décida de poser d'autres questions en espérant avoir la réponse à sa plus grande question._  
  
-Comment je fais pour lui faire changer d'avis ?  
  
-Quoi tu veux lui montrer que t'es pas un gosse ? Mais t'en es un bakasaru ! Tu connais rien à la vie.  
  
-Alors apprend moi !  
  
_Goku avait les yeux scintillants d'espoir et Gojyo eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son rire devant cette tête d'imbécile heureux._  
  
-T'es vraiment stupide.  
  
-...  
  
-Ton sale moine il joue les vierges effarouchées mais en fait il est pire qu'une nympho. Il se cache derrière son statut de moine pour ne rendre de compte à personne mais en fait il a tout le temps envie de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je supporte pas les gens comme lui, quand t'as envie de t'envoyer en l'air tu le fais c'est tout !  
  
-En quoi ça peut m'aider de savoir ça ?  
  
-Eh bien t'as qu'à aller régler son problème de frustration sexuelle.  
  
-... Mais je sais pas comment faire !  
  
-Fais le à l'instinct.  
  
-J'ai peur.  
  
_Goku baissa la tête trop honteux pour continuer. Gojyo jeta sa clope et s'asseya devant le brun. Il souleva doucement le menton de l'adolescent pour ne pas l'effrayer. Les grands yeux dorés étaient inondés de larmes contenues et le rouquin fut attendri par cette vision. Il lui fit un petit sourire et essuya les larmes du brun. _  
  
-Est-ce que tu l'aimes Goku ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais je veux le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi jusqu'à présent.  
  
-Je pense que mon idée lui plaira alors.  
  
-Mais si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?  
  
-Il te guidera *enfin je pense.*  
  
-...  
  
_Goku n'avait pas l'air convaincu par la déclaration du rouquin._  
  
*Si je veux montrer à Sanzo que je ne suis pas un gamin, je dois être à la hauteur !*  
  
  
-Gojyo, apprend moi _dit Goku avec détermination.  
_  
-Nani ?!  
  
_Gojyo en tomba à la renverse surpris et se retrouva à terre la tête la première._  
  
-Non mais t'es dingue. Moi c'est les femmes mon truc !!  
  
-Je croyais que t'étais amoureux d'Hakkai ?  
  
-Nani ?! Hakkai n'est qu'un ami ! Je suis hétéro bakasaru, H-E-T-E-R-O *si seulement je n'étais que ça*  
  
-Mais si je veux prouver à Sanzo que je ne suis pas un gamin, il faut que je sois meilleur que tous les autres !  
  
-Alors là mon petit singe t'as du pain sur la planche, je te l'ai dis ce gars est nympho !  
  
-Gojyo onegai.  
  
_Goku lui fit des chibi eyes larmoyants absolument irrésistibles._  
  
*Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est de la triche ça ! C'est déloyal comme méthode ! *  
  
-J'ai dit non !  
  
-Gojyo onegai.  
  
_Le brun s'était rapproché du rouquin s'agenouillant par terre à quelques centimètres de ce dernier._  
  
*Il a l'air si triste... j'aime pas le voir comme ça. Dire qu'il aime l'autre salopard... Pff quel gâchis ! Autant lui faire connaître la douceur et le bonheur pour sa première fois.*  
  
-Ok t'as gagné.  
  
-Super. _Goku se jeta dans les bras de Gojyo et celui-ci referma ses bras autour de la taille fine garçon avant de le soulever. Goku mit instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de son aîné. Gojyo allongea doucement l'adolescent sur le lit puis le regarda intensément. Goku rougit devant ce regard si intense mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux rouges de son vis-à-vis... L'adolescent semblait comme hypnotisé par ce regard si doux, si tendre et il y avait aussi autre chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il fut surpris de sentir deux lèvres chaudes sur son cou, suçotant et marquant sa peau. _  
  
-Calme toi et laisse moi faire.  
  
-Oui _répondit timidement le jeune homme._  
  
_Goku appréhendait cette première fois. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait avec Gojyo qu'il partagerait ce moment. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Gojyo avait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine et il agissait avec beaucoup de douceur envers lui. Goku poussait des soupirs de contentement sans même s'en rendre compte et il appuyait inconsciemment sur la nuque du rouquin pour intensifier les pressions des lèvres sur son cou. Gojyo, lui, était très satisfait par les réactions du brun, c'était un véritable délice pour lui d'entendre le brun gémir de plaisir. Il n'avait pas pu avoir l'amour de l'adolescent mais il était son premier partenaire. Bien qu'il s'en voulait de berner Goku, il était conscient qu'il allait lui offrir une première fois exceptionnelle et cela suffisait à alléger sa conscience._  
  
-Tu aimes ?  
  
-H... Hai.  
  
_Gojyo sourit satisfait. Il continua de maltraiter la peau douce du cou de sa victime en la mordillant légèrement._ [Gojyo en vampire habillé de cuir... Whaouh super sexy !! Je veux un dessin !!! ^___^] _Goku continuait de gémir de plus en plus fort mais il eut un moment de lucidité._  
  
-Euh... Et moi je fais quoi ?  
  
_Gojyo se mit à rire doucement devant l'innocence du garçon._  
  
  
-Toi tu profites bakasaru !   
  
-Ah d'accord.  
  
_Gojyo remonta vers les lèvres du jeune homme et commença par les effleurer doucement du bout des lèvres. Puis il entama un chaste baiser et l'approfondit peu après, une fois que le brun lui ai laissé le passage instinctivement. Ils partagèrent un long et doux baiser qui devint rapidement plus passionné, Gojyo ayant réussi à enflammer Goku qui maintenait le corps du rouquin pressé contre le sien. Goku répétait le nom du rouquin sans cesse telle une lituanie et cela excitait son aîné qui parcourait de baisers brûlants le torse du brun. Goku se tortillait de plaisir sous les caresses expertes du kappa. _  
  
-Calme toi. Tu viens trop vite, nous n'en sommes encore qu'au début _susurra Gojyo à l'oreille du singe. Mais Goku ne l'écoutait pas, perdu dans une vague de plaisir quasi-insoutenable._ Eh bah ravi de voir que je suis aussi bon avec les gars qu'avec les filles.  
  
-Hn _grogna Goku mécontent que les caresses cessent.  
_  
-Ok je continue. Ah là là ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils sont si impatients !   
  
-Hn !  
  
-Oh ça va !   
  
-Hn !!  
  
_Gojyo, agacé, fit taire le brun par un baiser des plus passionnés qui eut l'effet escompté. Le rouquin s'attaqua de nouveau au torse plus spécialement aux tétons durcis par le désir. Ils les titilla avec la langue en les mordillant légèrement. Goku gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa tête était rejetée en arrière pour supporter la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui électrisant tous ses sens. Le rouquin prenait tout son temps, désireux de prolonger les préliminaires qui plaisaient tant au jeune homme. Mais cela était logique, Goku ne connaissant uniquement que ce que son aîné lui apprenait en ce moment même. Gojyo avait tout pouvoir sur le brun et cela le rendait euphorique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait du pouvoir sur le jeune homme. Il lui faisait souvent du chantage avec de la nourriture, mais là son contrôle sur le brun était des plus agréables. Gojyo traça un sillon de lave du cou jusqu'au nombril. Il s'arrêta pour jouer un peu avec le nombril faufilant le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur puis remonta aux lèvres si tentatrices de son amant d'une nuit.  
_  
  
-Tu es prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses ?  
  
_Goku ouvrit grand les yeux, il était pourtant persuadé que les choses sérieuses étaient déjà entamées. Le rouquin sourit, c'était un véritable délice d'avoir un partenaire si innocent._  
  
-Prépare toi à hurler mon nom bakasaru.  
  
-Attend !   
  
-Quoi encore ? Tout à l'heure tu me pressais et là tu me dis d'attendre ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ?!  
  
-C'est pas juste.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Bah tu me donnes du plaisir et t'en reçois pas en retour.  
  
-Réserve ça pour ton Sanzo-sama. Moi je ne fais que t'apprendre.  
  
-Mais c'est pas juste !  
  
-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur !   
  
_Gojyo renversa les positions à contrecoeur, il voulait tout donner au brun mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci et son sale caractère !_   
  
  
-A toi de jouer bakasaru.  
  
-H... Hai.  
  
_Goku semblait comme figé, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Le rouquin caressa doucement les mèches brunes et le regard perdu rencontra le regard rouge sang. _  
  
-Il suffit de refaire la même chose Goku.  
  
_Le brun, surpris, regarda son aîné, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Cela le rendit heureux. Il fit un magnifique sourire au rouquin avant de tendrement prendre ses lèvres imitant le geste de son aîné un peu plus tôt. Gojyo pressa le corps du brun contre le sien permettant à leurs érections de se toucher, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Goku continuait d'embrasser passionnément le rouquin tout en frottant son bassin à celui de son aîné dans un mouvement de va-et-vient frénétique. Le brun cherchait instinctivement à soulager son érection et cela faisait rire Gojyo car si ce baka l'avait écouté, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait libéré. Le jeune homme s'attaqua ensuite au cou du rouquin s'amusant à laisser des petites marques rouges sur son passage et admirant son oeuvre avec fierté.   
_  
-T'as fini de t'extasier bakasaru, passe à la suite plutôt.  
  
-Hn.  
  
_Goku redessina le contour des muscles du torse de son amant d'une nuit avec ses doigts fins. Il semblait très satisfait du corps musclé de son amant et arborait un sourire béat aux lèvres. Gojyo soupira devant les manières de son amant, le brun n'était vraiment pas expérimenté car sinon il ne s'extasierait pas devant un corps tant banal que le sien. Il se mit alors à repenser à son enfance, au rejet qu'il occasionnait chez sa mère, à son frère qui le sauva ce jour-là... Le jour où il avait failli mourir par les propres mains de sa mère à cause de sa différence physique... Le jour où il avait récolté ses cicatrices qui ne semblaient pas vouloir guérir lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'il était un monstre avec ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux rouges... Il était maudit à jamais par tous par cette différence... Et pourtant en ce moment même, Goku l'acceptait, il acceptait de le toucher, il acceptait qu'il le touche à son tour... C'était une sorte de revanche sur la vie... Sa mère lui avait dit et répété que jamais personne ne toucherait un pareil monstre, que jamais personne ne l'approcherait car il était répugnant... Mais là Goku acceptait de se livrer à lui... Mais il manipulait le jeune homme en quelque sorte en lui faisant croire qu'il faisait ça pour l'aider à séduire Sanzo... Le brun l'utilisait pour arriver à ses fins, séduire le moine, alors que le rouquin l'utilisait en quelque sorte ou du moins utilisait un prétexte pour l'attirer à lui. Mais dans l'histoire c'était lui le pire car il salissait le jeune homme en le touchant et en se laissant toucher par lui... Il sortit soudain de sa torpeur en sentant une langue titiller ses tétons puis des dents lui mordillant ses deux boutons de chair tour à tour. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, Goku avait un talent inné pour ça. Goku sourit en voyant le rouquin se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir puis il remonta quémander un baiser. Mais à sa plus grande surprise Gojyo le repoussa brusquement. Goku le regarda surpris._  
  
-ça suffit comme ça bakasaru.  
  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
  
-ça suffit c'est tout.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?! _s'énerva goku._  
  
-...  
  
-Je suis pas à la hauteur c'est ça ? Je suis si nul que ça ?! Alors c'est vrai je ne suis qu'un gamin et jamais Sanzo ne m'aimera ?  
  
_Goku était au bord des larmes, il était si triste d'être rejeté._  
  
-J'en sais rien moi ! Je voulais juste un peu de bon temps et j'ai inventé cette histoire de nympho et toi t'es tombé dans le panneau ! T'es vraiment un bakasaru ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de tes petits problèmes sentimentaux ?! Non mais tu rêves là !   
  
_Goku ne put empêcher de verser des larmes jusqu'alors contenues, les paroles du rouquin l'avait terriblement déçu. Il attendait tant de son aîné, il avait tant apprécié ses quelques moments de douceur et plaisir... Et voilà que Gojyo gâchait tout en se comportant comme un salaud. Le brun s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas montrer davantage sa peine au rouquin. Gojyo s'était foutu de lui en beauté.  
_  
*Il a raison, je ne suis qu'un gamin. Il me manipulait depuis le début et moi je pensais qu'il me rendait service ! Je le hais ! *  
  
_Goku courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel sans voir ce qui l'entourait, sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes douloureuses. Soudain il heurta un obstacle._  
  
-Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe bakasaru !   
  
_Surpris il releva la tête et remarqua alors Sanzo qui se tenait devant lui avec un petit panier de fraises dans les mains. Goku en oublia sa peine momentanément se préparant à l'assaut en léchant ses lèvres. Mais en faisant ça il sentit le goût des lèvres de Gojyo et sa déprime redevint au galop.  
Sanzo en remarquant l'état dépressif du garçon soupira et l'aida à se lever avant de le ramener dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hakkai. Il était mécontent que son plan tombe à l'eau mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le singe ainsi, ce dernier pouvait faire des bêtises vu son état émotionnel.  
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**


	2. ce n'est qu'un jeu 2

**Auteur **: Misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux bishonens ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !  
  
**Genre :** yaoi, OOC  
  
**Couple **: Gojyo&Goku et Hakkai&Sanzo  
  
**Note :** Les paroles du narrateur sont en italique, les pensées des persos entre *...* et ********** indique un changement de lieu ou une ellipse temporelle. Enfin entre [...] pour les délires de la fanfikeuse complètement tarée que je suis.  
**  
  
  
réponse aux reviews : **  
**Howan : **merci pour ta review^^vi le couple est inhabituel surtout pour moi^^  
  
**Chibigoku2002** : kikou^^merci pour tes compliments^^non pas de lemon au programme gomen.  
  
**BakaSama Maxwell **: kikou^^désolé mais pas de lemon de prévu^^et vi les autres vont devenir plus claires^^  
  
**No-one** : voilà la suite^^J'ai pas été très longue^^  
  
**Kyogirl63 **: merci pour tes compliments^^  
  
**Dji** : C'est vrai que ces deux là font un couple du tonnerre^^Voilà la suite^^  
  
**Onna Heera **: Merci pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup touché^^Pour les fraises t'as la réponse dans ce chap^^et vi Hakkai est présent^^  
  
**Yaonne-san **: hello^^et vi Goku a pas eu de chance sur ce coup^^je suis sadique^^mais ça va s'arranger^^enfin si ces deux là m'obéissent !  
  
  
****

  
  
  
  
CE N'EST QU'UN JEU 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sanzo en remarquant l'état dépressif du garçon soupira et l'aida à se lever avant de le ramener dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hakkai. Il était mécontent que son plan tombe à l'eau mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le singe ainsi, ce dernier pouvait faire des bêtises vu son état émotionnel._  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe bakasaru ?  
  
-Sanzo, sois un peu plus gentil, tu vois bien qu'il va mal _essaya de tempérer Hakkai._  
  
_Il reçut un regard noir de la part du moine mais ne fut pas du tout impressionné y étant habitué. A vrai dire les regards noirs du blond l'amusait plus qu'autre chose surtout qu'il savait que Goku tombait vraiment au mauvais moment et que c'était cela qui rendait Sanzo furieux. Le moine poussa un long soupir sentant que ce n'était pas en s'énervant après le jeune homme qu'il allait réussir à le faire parler. Il décida donc de guider le jeune homme vers son lit et le fit s'asseoir prenant place à ses côtés, en repliant une de ses jambes.. Le moine porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et après quelques bouffées il se tourna vers Goku qui avait toujours la tête baissée, ses mèches retombaient sur ses yeux empêchant Sanzo de voir son expression. Hakkai était sur son lit, lui aussi attendait les explications du brun, il sourit à Sanzo qui s'impatientait. Ce sourire eut pour résultat de calmer un peu le blond. Hakkai s'approcha et se mit à côté du moine devant le jeune homme. _  
  
-Goku... _appela Hakkai doucement._ Goku nous n'allons pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne dis rien...   
_  
Goku renifla essayant de contenir ses larmes. _  
  
-C'est Gojyo...  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a fais ce stupide kappa ?   
  
-Je peux pas le dire.  
  
-Pourquoi ? _demanda Hakkai surpris de voir le jeune homme se renfrogner ainsi.  
_  
-C'est... je sais pas mais je dois pas le dire !  
  
-Arrête de faire le gamin bakasaru ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait ce kappa ero ?!  
  
_Hakkai s'aperçut des marques figurant sur le coup du jeune homme, des suçons... Il fit remarquer cela discrètement à Sanzo.  
_  
-Ne me dis pas que ce baka était tellement en manque qu'il t'a sauté dessus comme un sauvage ?!  
  
_Goku regarda le moine surpris et il vit que celui-ci regardait son cou, il rougit devant le regard inquisiteur du blond.   
_  
-Il ne m'a pas sauté dessus... Je lui ai demandé de me donner un coup de main...  
  
-Un coup de main ? Quel genre de coup de main ?! _demanda Sanzo passablement énervé ne comprenant rien à la situation.  
_  
-Je peux pas te le dire !_ s'écria Goku._  
  
_Le jeune homme était au bord des larmes et cela calma instantanément Sanzo. _  
  
-ça a un rapport avec ce que tu ressens pour moi ?   
  
_Goku releva la tête surpris, ses joues semblaient en feu, il avait vraiment honte... Il pensait que le moine ignorait ce qu'il ressentait mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas..._  
  
-Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas... Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? Je comprendrais si c'était le cas...  
  
-Pff... T'es vraiment qu'un bakasaru...  
  
_Goku se tendit, il n'aimait pas que le blond le traite ainsi, il se sentait comme un moins que rien. _  
  
-ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as demandé de l'aide à Gojyo _déclara Hakkai.  
_  
-Je voulais être à la hauteur pour satisfaire Sanzo.  
  
-Alors tu t'ais dit que ce kappa pourrait t'apprendre des choses... t'es vraiment un baka !   
  
_Goku baissa les yeux et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler._  
  
-Goku pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Visiblement Gojyo a accepté de t'aider _remarqua Hakkai.   
_  
-Oui tout allait bien mais après je sais pas... Il s'est montré froid et distant... Il m'a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de mes problèmes... Il a dit qu'il voulait juste s'amuser et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de moi !   
_Goku ne put aller plus loin, ses larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage._  
-Vous êtes vraiment deux baka !  
_  
Goku sursauta, il n'aimait pas quand Sanzo le grondait. Hakkai le regarda, clairement mécontent de son comportement, ce qui fit soupirer le moine.   
_  
-Goku, tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?  
  
-Oui c'était bon... _Goku rougit se remémorant les mains expertes de Gojyo sur son corps._  
  
-Tu aurais aimé aller plus loin ?  
  
-Oui_ répondit le jeune homme spontanément sans même réfléchir. Sanzo et Hakkai sourirent... Cette situation pouvait s'arranger...  
_  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant pour lui ? Tes sentiments ont-ils changés ? Le considères-tu encore comme un ami ?  
  
-Euh... Je ne pense pas que nous puissions être amis comme avant... Et je ressens... Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Tu es triste de n'avoir pas pu finir ce que vous aviez commencé, c'est bien ça ? Mais est-ce que c'est uniquement physique ?   
  
-Je ne sais pas...  
  
-Est-ce que tu as envie de le protéger ? De le voir sourire ? Est ce que tu as envie de te retrouver dans ses bras ?_ demanda Sanzo_.  
  
-... Oui enfin je pense... Oui c'est ce que je veux...   
  
-Et que ressens-tu pour moi ? Tes sentiments sont-ils toujours aussi forts ?  
  
-... _Goku n'osait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas blesser Sanzo.  
_  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas car je suis avec Hakkai.  
  
_Goku releva des yeux étonnés vers le blond... Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça... Il s'étonna de ne pas être vraiment attristé par cette nouvelle..._  
  
-Hakkai et moi sommes ensembles depuis trois mois... C'est incroyable on s'envoie en l'air tous les soirs et vous ne vous rendez compte de rien ! _se moqua Sanzo._  
  
_Goku le regardait encore plus étonné... Quatre mois déjà... Et ils.. tous les soirs ?! Mais alors ce qu'avait dit Gojyo était vrai, le moine était pire qu'une nympho... Le pauvre Hakkai devait vraiment être épuisé à force...  
_  
-Je pense que ce que tu ressens pour Sanzo n'est pas vraiment de l'amour...ou à la limite de l'amour fraternel... Je pense que c'est plutôt de la reconnaissance... Sanzo t'a libéré, t'a montré la lumière du jour... Il t'a sauvé et accepté à tes côtés... C'est normal que tu te sois attaché à lui mais tu as confondu reconnaissance et amour... C'est normal étant donné que personne ne t'a jamais appris la différence...  
  
-Tu es amoureux mais pas de moi.   
_  
Goku regarda le blond avec des sourcils froncés, il ne voyait pas où le blond voulait en venir... Sanzo, commençant à perdre patience et voulant se retrouver seul avec Hakkai, sorti son baffeur et frappa le jeune homme qui se plaigna aussitôt.   
_  
-Tu es amoureux de Gojyo bakasaru !   
_  
Goku le regarda peu convaincu._  
  
-T'es sur ?  
  
_Sanzo donna un autre coup de baffeur._  
  
-Baka ! J'en suis sur alors tu vas le voir !   
  
-Mais il ne veux plus me voir !  
  
-S'il t'a jeté c'est parce qu'il était jaloux !   
  
-Tu crois ?  
_  
Le blond se servit à nouveau de son baffeur._  
  
-Sanzo a raison... Je le pense également.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Alors je vais le voir !  
  
_Sanzo regarda la tornade partir enfin de sa chambre en courant et il s'empressa de se lever et d'aller fermer la porte à clé pour enfin se retrouver seul avec son amant. Il prit le panier de fraises qu'il était aller chercher et repris la crème chantilly. Le blond était en effet aller chercher des fraises car ils avaient les avais finis mais pas la crème chantilly. Il s'approcha félinement du brun et déposa les fraises et la crème sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son compagnon tout en enlevant le haut de sa tunique de moine révélant un débardeur noir moulant. Hakkai passa ses mains sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et mis en valeur par ce vêtement moulant. Le moine captura les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser des plus sensuels auquel le brun répondit avec fougue excitant davantage son amant. Le blond rompit le baiser sans oublier d'abord de mordiller les lèvres du brun. Il prit une fraise et la couvrit de crème chantilly avant de la porter sensuellement à sa bouche qui fut vite attaqué par la bouche avide d'Hakkai qui se leva et allongea Sanzo sur le lit se positionnant sur lui en continuant de dévorer ses lèvres sucrées. Le blond passa ses mains derrière le cou de son amant pour approfondir le baiser et en profita pour coller son corps contre celui du brun. Hakkai s'attaqua au cou de Sanzo, zone particulièrement sensible chez son amant et il fut satisfait d'entendre ce dernier gémir. Mais Hakkai s'arrêta ce qui surpris Sanzo.   
_  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Gomen mais je veux m'assurer que tout se passe bien entre nos deux amis.  
  
-Ouais t'as raison, ces deux baka seraient capable de se blesser avec leurs conneries !  
  
_Hakkai prit tendrement le moine dans ses bras alors qu'il s'asseyait dos au mur pour supporter le poids du blond. Le brun caressa tendrement les mèches d'or et le moine laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, il aimait beaucoup ces instants de tendresse privilégiés. Ils entendirent bientôt la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir puis se concentrèrent sur les voix qui s'élevaient dans la pièce.  
_  
  
  
**A SUIVRE**  
  
  



	3. ce n'est qu'un jeu 3

**Auteur** : Misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirlaol.com  
  
**Disclaimer** : ces beaux bishonens ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !  
  
G**enre** : yaoi, OOC  
  
**Couple** : Gojyo&Goku et Hakkai&Sanzo  
**  
Note** : Les paroles du narrateur sont en italique.

**CE N'EST QU'UN JEU 3**

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux bakasaru ? _répondit Gojyo avec son ton nonchalant en laissant échapper quelques bouffées de fumée.  
_  
-Tu savais que je me trompais.  
  
-Nani ?  
  
-Tu savais que je n'étais pas amoureux de Sanzo.  
  
-Je n'en étais pas sûr... Je me disais que c'était peut-être un mélange de reconnaissance et d'amour...   
_  
Le rouquin décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté devant l'air sérieux qu'arborait Goku, il était temps de révéler les non-dits._  
  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu rendu service ? Tu ne fais jamais rien si tu n'en sors pas gagnant.  
  
-Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi _déclara le kappa railleu_r.  
  
-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet.  
  
-Ça ne te va pas un air si sérieux bakasaru.   
  
_Gojyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer du brun, c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Le brun s'approcha du rouquin qui avait dévié le regard ne pouvant supporter la vision de ce Goku si sérieux, si énigmatique, si séduisant... Le jeune homme s'assit au bout du lit, le rouquin étant lascivement allongé sur le lit fumant négligemment sa cigarette et une main passant dans ses cheveux rouges alors qu'il regardait les fines gouttelettes de pluie tomber les unes après les autres le berçant par cette mélodie. Ils se mirent tous deux à écouter cette mélodie si apaisante puis Goku s'endormit, il avait eu une longue journée et s'être avoué ses sentiments envers le rouquin l'avait beaucoup secoué. Gojyo se retourna vers le brun quand il entendit un ronflement et regarda ce dernier surpris avant de faire un sourire sarcastique. Décidément ce bakasaru ne changerait jamais. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit avec précaution le couvrant pour le protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il caressa tendrement les mèches désordonnés et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent mais à sa grande surprise, une langue vint à l'encontre de la sienne. Gojyo rompit le contact et s'éloigna. Deux grands yeux dorés s'ouvrirent et regardèrent le kappa avec sérieux avant d'arborer une lueur plus tendre.  
_  
-Je savais que tu ne faisais rien sans avoir à y gagner _dit Goku se moquant ouvertement du rouquin._  
  
-...   
  
-Je t'écoute Gojyo.  
  
-Si tu t'attends à une grande déclaration, tu rêves bakasaru. Tu sais ce que je ressens, ce que je veux... Et visiblement c'est réciproque alors c'est amplement suffisant, pas besoin de se prendre la tête.  
  
-Tu choisis la solution de facilité, il faut apprendre à prendre des risques.  
  
-Et se battre contre des youkais et des dieux c'est pas risqué peut-être.  
  
-Tu ne risques rien émotionnellement.  
  
-Tu connais ce mot toi ?  
  
-Et tu te moques pour te protéger...  
  
-...  
  
-Gojyo, tu as raison, c'est réciproque mais je ne ferais rien si je ne suis pas sur que tu es prêt à entamer une relation sérieuse, à faire des efforts. Je ne veux pas être l'aventure d'une nuit.  
  
-Si c'est ce que je voulais, je l'aurais déjà obtenu...  
  
-Alors je t'écoute.  
  
-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur.  
  
-...  
_  
Gojyo ancra son regard rouge sang dans les yeux dorés qui attendaient sa réponse. _  
  
-Je ne suis pas prêt.  
  
_Gojyo détourna le regard en voyant le regard déçu du brun. _  
  
-De quoi as-tu si peur ?  
  
-...  
  
-Gojyo répond moi...  
  
-Je ne te mérite pas...  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je suis un enfant tabou... Tout le monde m'a toujours rejeté et c'est tout à fait normal.  
  
-Et moi je suis un bakasaru, on ferait un beau couple, ne ?  
_  
Gojyo regarda le jeune homme surpris, le brun arborait son sourire enfantin que le rouquin aimait tant..._  
  
-Tout ceux que j'aimais ont mal tourné ou sont morts...  
  
-Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper pour ça, la plupart du temps c'est moi qui vous sauve. Ce serait plutôt à temps d'être réticent après tout quand je suis sans mes contrôleurs je deviens très dangereux... Tu veux vraiment quelqu'un comme moi à tes côtés ?  
  
-Bakasaru !  
  
-On est semblable Gojyo, on a tous les deux nos défauts... Tout comme Sanzo et Hakkai ont les leurs mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être ensemble... Ils font tous deux abstraction de leur passé, de leur souffrance, de la mort de leur proche... Ils se donnent une deuxième chance. On mérite ça aussi, ne ?  
  
-On peut toujours essayer... Mais je me réserve le droit de te jeter si tu me gonfles trop.  
  
-Tu sais que j'adore ton sens de l'humour_ déclara Goku en s'approchant félinement du rouquin.  
_  
-Ah oui ? Montre moi ça alors.  
  
_Le brun enlaça la nuque de son compagnon avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, désireux de retrouver leur douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion se sentant frustrés de n'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout quelques heures plus tôt. Gojyo souleva un peu Goku du sol avant de le plaquer contre le mur et les jambes du brun vinrent se placer autour du bassin du rouquin. Ils reprirent leur baiser affamé et l'aîné allongea son compagnon sur le lit avant de commencer une série de tendres caresses sur le torse imberbe et musclé du brun. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant Goku étouffer un bâillement.  
_  
-Tu me dis si je t'ennuis...   
  
-Gomen, la journée a été chargée en émotion...  
  
-Décidément aujourd'hui t'as gagné des neurones.  
  
-Maieuh!  
  
_Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire protecteur et tend_re.  
  
-Alors dormons, on aura tout le temps pour ça.  
  
-Je ne te laisserais pas te défiler en tout cas.  
  
-Je te fais confiance la dessus.  
  
_Le singe intervertit les positions posant sa tête sur le torse du kappa et l'entourant fermement de ses bras s'agrippant à lui telle une sangsue. Gojyo sourit devant ce tableau avant d'entourer la taille fine de ses bras et de respirer l'odeur fruitée des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il voulait garder cette odeur en tête ainsi que les courbes du corps du brun, il voulait le connaître par coeur. Mais il prendrait son temps car le brun le méritait et ses sentiments pour lui étaient vrais... Cette fois, ce ne serait pas une aventure d'une nuit... Il en était sur, il le sentait au plus profond de lui... Cette fois, il s'était fait piégé au jeu de l'amour mais il n'avait plus peur car il savait que Goku resterait à ses côtés, ce bakasaru semblait immortel alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à le devenir également.   
_  
  
**FIN**


End file.
